tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Codaa5
User talk:Codaa5/Archive 1 Got pretty big last time! 2-D!!Text me! 11:19, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Ello, 2D!--Good o'l Zekey! Talk to me, honey! 23:54, 28 April 2009 (UTC) I got the Demons Days ALBUM!!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE--Good o'l Zekey! Talk to me, honey! 23:56, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Same here! I like rock de house, 19 2000, Tommorow comes Today and Clint Eastwood, Slow Country, 5/4 and M1/Ma! Oh, and you know how you said that the alteregos video for rock the house reminded you of 54? 54 has no video...--Good o'l Zekey! Talk to me, honey! 00:00, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Ahh, It didn't really... you know, the 19 2000 video was originally for 5/4. I knew there was something up with there mouths.--Good o'l Zekey! Talk to me, honey! 00:06, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Well, Yeah I guess some of them make sence but some don't... Like I think DARE is just all ton of snappy rhyming words they put together... oh and also, I possibly know a little more. You may find this hard to beleive, but when I was about the wee little age of 6, I discovered Gorillaz and got really into it! Then I forgot about it and now I'm back!--Good o'l Zekey! Talk to me, honey! 00:26, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Is Ezekielguy your closest friend?--The Owester Say hi 00:30, 29 April 2009 (UTC) It's probably Ezekielguy. You two both like the Gorillaz.--The Owester Say hi 00:33, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Yes. That was your one question "Can I ask you something?" LOL! Go ahead, whats up? --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Hablais! 20:32, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Yes. Would you like to hear the story? --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Hablais! 20:39, 29 April 2009 (UTC) You still don't have your archive?--The Owester Say hi 20:44, 29 April 2009 (UTC) He didn't save the chat, he erased it. --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Hablais! 20:45, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Okay, well, I love parody songs! I was going to perfrom my song, "My Medication" (Parody of "My Generation") at the school talent show. I blew them away with my performance! I don't know what I did to calm my self down, but I had a bunch of my friends telling me how excited they were. --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Hablais! 20:52, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Gosh! (Harold moment) That stinks.--The Owester Say hi 20:56, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Good luck in your bee! [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 20:57, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Hey Please visit my Wiki TDI and 6teen Roleplay Wiki--K11To Talk to Dr.Phil Click Here- 22:23, 29 April 2009 (UTC) What's up? :) Sprinklemist 14:27, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Sorry about the spelling bee... and not getting a story up on TDAuthor2. Sprinklemist 14:33, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Not for too long but sure. Ravioli Academy sound good? BTW, thanks for giving a suggestion for TD:BI. Not sure about the rocks. Kendall might get really messed up. Sprinklemist 14:37, 30 April 2009 (UTC) OMG! I have to go. Sorry. Sprinklemist 14:46, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Your proportions are off on the guitar->person ratio. The guy is way too big. With your eyes, try placing the guitar, the wooden part, on his torso, and you will se what I mean. Otherwise, it looks good! [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 22:36, 30 April 2009 (UTC) MUCH, MUCH BETTER! [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 23:02, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Yo dude. I just listened to the Gorillaz song Feel good inc.--The Owester Say hi 01:24, 1 May 2009 (UTC) It was okay but the evil laughs were a bit creepy. Good pic.--The Owester Say hi 01:41, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Good, you? --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Hablais! 19:04, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Vote on Total Drama Random It's a me, Tdi! Say hi to me!!!!! Look at this pic I did.--I'm the Owester Come talk! 23:21, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Come to www.kong.wikia.com! Gorillaz wiki! Also, besides me and Owenguy101, no one not even the creator of the wiki goes on anymore so we can do whatever we want!--Good o'l Zekey! Talk to me, honey! 19:42, 3 May 2009 (UTC) So will you go to Kong Wiki? It's all ours!--Good o'l Zekey! Talk to me, honey! 22:30, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Perfect! And if you adopt it, can we make false pages like our own gorillaz character pages?--Good o'l Zekey! Talk to me, honey! 22:33, 3 May 2009 (UTC) So, do ya think the gorillaz will make a comeback?--Good o'l Zekey! Talk to me, honey! 23:20, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Hey, I've got a new camp! Its called Tdifan's Academy of Awesome People!--Tdifan1234 23:23, 3 May 2009 (UTC) YAY! A new album! Oh and do you like fire coming out of a monkey's head?--Good o'l Zekey! Talk to me, honey! 23:28, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Oh, you know what else is cool? I kind of read about that earlier today but I thought it was for there LAST comeback with Demon Days. But, there gonna draw them in a different style! I can't wait to see them!--Good o'l Zekey! Talk to me, honey! 23:30, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Well, he ment that I was better at making pics then you are...HE did not ME. I also like the way they look now but I can't wait to see what they look like then.--Good o'l Zekey! Talk to me, honey! 23:33, 3 May 2009 (UTC) You know what you should do? Make yourself in Gorillaz form! Owenguy and I did it!--Good o'l Zekey! Talk to me, honey! 23:37, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Hey you know how you said you wanted to make a virtual band but you suck at drawing? Maybe you and I can be the next Damon Albarn (You) And Jamie Hewelett! (Me) We can make a band, You write songs, I make pictures. But don't base them off gorillaz songs or people will think were copy-cats! So, what-say Codds? Virtual Band-mate?--Good o'l Zekey! Talk to me, honey! 00:01, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I don't wanna use gorillaz OR altergoz. My goal here is to be unique and go no where around the edges of TDI or Gorillaz. I'm not thinking of a camp or RP, I figured a real virtual band or something just so you know.--Good o'l Zekey! Talk to me, honey! 00:08, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Well good idea. But we ask them to be our voice actors and stuff. We write down the lyrics, they send in there recordings in sound-form. Let's call this band...Benedict's Splinter! I've always fancied that name!--Good o'l Zekey! Talk to me, honey! 00:12, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Why are you doing nothing...XD--Good o'l Zekey! Talk to me, honey! 00:17, 4 May 2009 (UTC) It sounds like AC/DC. What about..uh...Blue...something... Something with blue in it...or green...--Good o'l Zekey! Talk to me, honey! 00:20, 4 May 2009 (UTC) HEy challenge on Star Wars vs. TDI --Sorrel 4evertxt me, call me!" 00:34, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Total Drama Cinema Hola, Subscribers! Please join my new camp Total Drama Cinema! Lots of fun coming up! Also, I've been busy, but the TDW finale should be up in at least two weeks... --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Hablais! 21:30, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Not what I had it mind... I don't think you understood what I said about the virtual band. Not a camp, not an RP A REAL THING! Yeah I was serious. Also, I'm making these characters from scratch.--Good o'l Zekey! Talk to me, honey! 23:57, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Hi. What do you mean by "It's the real deal"? A real band?! Sprinklemist 12:13, 5 May 2009 (UTC) So it's making pictures, not music? (I'm not too musically inclined) Sprinklemist 12:20, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Challenge on TDV.----Sk8 2 Live. Rock out. How's life? 22:34, 6 May 2009 (UTC) I never see you much anymore. How are you doing?--The Owester dude! Gorillaz talk! 21:03, 7 May 2009 (UTC) I know. I just don't know when you're on.--The Owester dude! Gorillaz talk! 21:13, 7 May 2009 (UTC) TDTF Please vote who do you want eliminated on your team (First Friends) in Total Drama The First! [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania: WM!']] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'blahblahblah!']] 21:46, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Hey, do you wanna form a partenership in Total Drama Hero? You know like batman and robin.--No good underarchiver Punk Rocker The faith of the universe is in his hands. 21:36, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Well, OK you can be batman. And I'm not quite finished with the video I have to download and add the song.--[[User:Ezekielguy|No good underarchiver Punk Rocker The faith of the universe is in his hands. 21:43, 8 May 2009 (UTC) How will Virtual Band work? I'm a little confused can you tell me how it will work?----[[User:RockSK8R| It's Rocky! Howz it bin? 12:37, 9 May 2009 (UTC) You can chat with me about the challenges and more now in TDTF (Total Drama The First). 12:38, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Say yes in TDTF. You want to start the next challenge, right? [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania: WM!']] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'blahblahblah!']] 13:15, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Hello. What are you doing today?--Owester or Russel Talk to me 13:18, 9 May 2009 (UTC) You didn't introduce me you got me back into it and I introduced Owenguy.--No good underarchiver Punk Rocker The faith of the universe is in his hands. 13:23, 9 May 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry. Making you a picture.--[[User:Owenguy101|Owester or Russel Talk to me 13:25, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Participate in challenges. You won't get booted. I might help in VB but again, Photoshop is screwed up in my computer. [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania: WM!']] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'blahblahblah!']] 13:26, 9 May 2009 (UTC) I bet you don't know who nararated fire coming out of a monkey's head! I do! and you don't know the name of the guy who said that thing "Bounce Wiggle, Bounce Wiggle! Shakin all the bangs out! CHEMICAL CUT-THROUGHS! Bound to blow the brain out!--No good underarchiver! Punk Rocker! The faith of the entire universe is in his hands! 13:28, 9 May 2009 (UTC) RISE OF THE OGRE!!! The gorillaz biography!--No good underarchiver! Punk Rocker! The faith of the entire universe is in his hands! 13:31, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Fantastic! It's got great information like about the EL~ MANANA video with Noodle!--No good underarchiver! Punk Rocker! The faith of the entire universe is in his hands! 13:33, 9 May 2009 (UTC) YAY for parachutes is right! Oh, and uh... THESE GREAT MOONS 'O DULWICH WE UNBLOCK THE PASSAGE! TWENTY PLATES BLUE EGGS AND SPAM!!! I WILL NOT EAT THEM OUT A CAN!!!--No good underarchiver! Punk Rocker! The faith of the entire universe is in his hands! 13:38, 9 May 2009 (UTC) That's in November Comes I think.--No good underarchiver! Punk Rocker! The faith of the entire universe is in his hands! 13:42, 9 May 2009 (UTC) In rise of the ogre it says Roots Manuva said that...--No good underarchiver! Punk Rocker! The faith of the entire universe is in his hands! 13:45, 9 May 2009 (UTC) What does he sing? I know neneh cherry (Or Martina-Topely-Bird) was in November Comes...--No good underarchiver! Punk Rocker! The faith of the entire universe is in his hands! 13:48, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Uh... (Quiz) Are you familiar with a group of producers called "The Zombie Flesh-Eaters"? Or a man called Danger Mouse? Or a beer called White Light?--No good underarchiver! Punk Rocker! The faith of the entire universe is in his hands! 13:52, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Do you find the "ROCK IT" video VERY creepy? I know I do!--No good underarchiver! Punk Rocker! The faith of the entire universe is in his hands! 13:58, 9 May 2009 (UTC) ? Are you on or did you forget to change your status?--No good underarchiver! Punk Rocker! The faith of the entire universe is in his hands! 01:48, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Haven't talked to you today. How are you doing?--Owester or Russel Talk to me 23:33, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Hey, I'm gonna record a song now for virtual band.--No good underarchiver! Punk Rocker! The faith of the entire universe is in his hands! 23:38, 10 May 2009 (UTC) I was hoping you wrote one. Maybe I'll just record some weird sounds and make a dub.--No good underarchiver! Punk Rocker! The faith of the entire universe is in his hands! 23:43, 10 May 2009 (UTC) You on? [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 18:42, 11 May 2009 (UTC) So, what's up? [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 18:44, 11 May 2009 (UTC) I'll think about it. Also, NO, it is usually a couple hundred bucks. [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 18:48, 11 May 2009 (UTC) I know. In religion today, we were talking about charity and people with integrity, and my teacher said that she found out that there are SEVEN people who are so rich that they could feed the all the poor if they collaborated their fortunes! But what do they do? Keep it for themselves. [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 18:53, 11 May 2009 (UTC) DUH!!!! OF COURSE WE ARE FRIENDS!!!!!!!!!! Where were you? On Mars or something?? Anyway, I would like to collaborate on something... and I already have an art camp going.... so IDK! [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 18:57, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Hmmmmmm.... maybe. Or maybe....... I got nothing! *sigh* [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 19:00, 11 May 2009 (UTC) I GOT IT! We set up a camp where people play OTHER wiki members! [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 19:03, 11 May 2009 (UTC) I'll figure out something. [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 19:12, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Didn't see it yet! I'll check it outtie...--No good underarchiver! Punk Rocker! The faith of the entire universe is in his hands! 21:04, 11 May 2009 (UTC) WHERE??????--No good underarchiver! Punk Rocker! The faith of the entire universe is in his hands! 21:09, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Too bad, you can't tell me what it sounds like. You know, the tune. Maybe, you can record it on whatever u play and send it.--No good underarchiver! Punk Rocker! The faith of the entire universe is in his hands! 21:13, 11 May 2009 (UTC) You can make any kind. 23:11, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Well, I thought about the good and bad things, and good slightly overpowered the bad. --Nalyd Renrut - Destroying hopes and dreams 18:49, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Please vote someone off in Total Drams Vacation.---- It's Rocky! Bumblebees and Gorillaz! 23:25, 12 May 2009 (UTC) How to Archive Ok you make a new page called User Talk:Codaa5/Archive 1 and then copy your old archive that you have in your word and bing bada boom(sorry for being lame with the bing bada boom thing)you have you your archived page--Me is Someone elseSay Yola (LOL)- 03:56, 13 May 2009 (UTC) i will soon geez dude...--Sorrel 4evertxt me, call me!" 23:45, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Dude what happened to ur userpage--Me is Someone elseSay Yola (LOL)- 23:49, 13 May 2009 (UTC) anything wrong? you can tell me!--Sorrel 4evertxt me, call me!" 00:04, 14 May 2009 (UTC) im your friend right? lets rp on the altregos --Sorrel 4evertxt me, call me!" 00:08, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Dude is something wrong--Me is Someone elseSay Yola (LOL)- 00:12, 14 May 2009 (UTC) i know me to i am not liked around here--Me is Someone elseSay Yola (LOL)- 00:16, 14 May 2009 (UTC) don't worry dude... its lightning now were i live me scared--Sorrel 4evertxt me, call me!" 00:17, 14 May 2009 (UTC) im scared right now... its pitch black (literally) lightning like crazy and there flippen loud thunder help me --Sorrel 4evertxt me, call me!" 00:29, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Dude. What's up? You've got your archive up. That's good.--Owester or Russel Talk to me 01:09, 14 May 2009 (UTC) I Saw. There's not much there.--Owester or Russel Talk to me 01:12, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Yep it does--Me is Someone elseSay Yola (LOL)- 01:12, 14 May 2009 (UTC)